


秘蜜 那共享日的暗示

by Falcon_lion



Series: 祕蜜 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: ＊人類！漢克ｘ人類！康納　←柯爾＊避雷　３人行注意為警探組柯爾單箭頭康納＊ＰＷＰ＊算是秘蜜系列番外篇，但也可不看前文直接看這個＊在漢克生日這天發這個真的沒關係嗎（來不及了）他們約定了一個的愛情時間某天他們違反了約定 讓遮掩的雙眼  變成一個他們共享他的暗示





	秘蜜 那共享日的暗示

他們的約定是，每個月的最後一個周末有一個屬於兩人的約會，柯爾會避開及外宿，他會不知道那兩天在家發生的事情，像是個三人間的秘密一般。

他們依舊是好友，而他們依舊是情人，柯爾會在他們約定的時間迴避，而康納不會在除了約定的時間留宿，也不會在他面前與他的戀人親熱，他不置喙他們之間的情情愛愛。

這是種微妙的平衡，雖不致無堅不摧，但卻也讓他們和平共處。

這樣的安逸持續了幾個月。

一切的變化是從哪裡開始的他忘了。

康納並沒有參加社團活動，而藍球社主將的他在一次練習後他看到了10分鐘前康納傳來的訊息。

他們的秘密不再是秘密之後，康納幾乎每天會到他們家裡準備膳食，說實在的，康納的手藝不錯，而他們也樂於讓他準備晚餐，訊息的內容很簡單，僅僅只是詢問他返家的時間。

柯爾隨手給予回覆，但沒有立即回家，他打算買個點心回家與他們一同享用。

他其實並不討厭現在的狀況，就像是多了個家人一樣的感覺。

有時會聚在一起看電影或看球賽，在這相處間享受三人一犬間的休憩時刻，沒有帶著任何的情慾及過多額外的感情，像是一種溫暖的氣息，他們僅僅只是感受著只對於互相的愛憐及特殊的情感。

 

他提著漢克前幾天才念想著的一個水果蛋糕(上面還充滿了奶油)，雖然康納並不喜歡他們一直吃這些垃圾食物，但偶而為之他也不太會說些什麼，他跟漢克已經很久沒有吃外食或是甜點了，這多虧康納的健康營養飲食不算太難吃。

返家時那時才大約晚上近黃昏，但柯爾隱隱感覺哪裡不太對勁。

進入玄關時燈並沒有打亮，整個家裡呈現著較為昏暗的色調，甚至僅只有廚房的燈微亮，桌上有些酒杯及酒瓶，相撲依舊在他的窩裡睡著──康納不會讓漢克一次喝那麼多酒。

或許是漢克將前幾個月一直煩惱著他的那個棘手的案件破獲，他這麼猜想。  
一高興就會想要去喝酒及看球賽，這老頭的破毛病以及讓人不知從何吐槽起的興趣柯爾已經不想再多談。

但他卻看見康納以及漢克的大衣仍掛在玄關處的衣架上頭，不是出去了嗎?

這疑惑沒有讓他停頓太久，他聳了聳肩，隨後將手上的蛋糕放置到桌子上，然後開始著手略微收拾了桌上的酒瓶。

「哈阿！！」

那突然迸出的一聲驚喘差點讓他手上的瓶子直接掉落。

他聽過這種聲音，而且記得很清楚，甚至是太過清楚了。

那是那天早上在門外旑妮婉轉的喘息，他記得那天早上的天氣不算太好甚至飄微微著雨，濕冷又悶熱的空氣讓他更加的心浮氣躁，那時他靠在牆上，用自己都想不到的仔細以及專注著聽著外頭的動靜。

他的喘息及呻吟並不明顯的在他耳邊繚繞，他必須要專注且聚精會神的緊靠在門邊傾聽，那感覺就像是有人在你心尖上踮著腳尖兒走路的異樣感，從那之後，他偶而、真的只是偶而會使用這樣的聲音來想像，想像他在代替漢克，而是自己在他身上婉轉著柔軟的身子來安慰自己。

這讓他感到罪惡感以及不安，但那時他手上的動作卻沒有辦法停止，甚至因此得到某種慰藉。

他鬼使神差的放下手上的酒瓶，並沒有理會因為他隨意地置放造成的傾倒，就像是被蠱惑一般的被帶到了那個門前。

他們明明約定過了，雖然並沒有實質上的契約，那僅僅是他們一直以來的默契，而現在這個模糊的界線就要被他，或者說是他們給破壞。

門並沒有鎖，他幾乎就是輕輕一推就開了，就像是他們的關係隨著這樣的舉動慢慢的崩解。

 

—-

 

康納看了一眼柯爾的回復，他嘴角勾起一些弧度，然後將手上的手機扔到包包裡，捲起了袖子開始準備晚餐備料。

備料好了之後，他走到了客廳，看了一眼睡在沙發上的漢克，桌上擺滿了從櫃子中拿出的酒瓶，老警探睡的很沉，甚至發出了不小的鼾聲。

他在15分鐘前重複的跟他說著這次破案的細節，語氣中帶著歡快，所以他沒能阻止他喝下太多的私人蒐藏，在他到漢克家前男人看似就已經喝了不少了，他輕嘆了口氣，嘴角卻不自覺的帶著笑容，伸手按掉了聲音開的巨響的電視。

在柯爾返家前現在沒什麼事情可做，康納決定先整理被漢克弄的一團亂的桌面。  
他彎著腰略為將已經喝的差不多的酒瓶整理到一邊，然後正當他要撿起滾落在地上的杯子時，他感覺的自己的臀部被用力的掐了一下。

「啊！」康納發出了一個短促的驚叫，幾乎是痛的開始閃躲那雙覆在自己臀上亂來的雙手。

「漢克？」轉過身康納看見老警探伸出的手還在半空，維持著抓握的動作，他試著喚了聲那雙眼仍顯得迷茫的人，他只聽到對方咕噥了幾句含糊的話，就將手伸回去，並將自己從沙發上撐起。

「康納...帶我去房間...。」  
「...好的漢克。」

康納放下了手上還拿著的酒瓶，先整了整身上的衣物才走到沙發邊幫助醉的站都站不穩的男人撐起身子，男人的身體重量大多壓到了年輕學生身上，他的一隻手被康納勾在了頸子上撐著，而康納的手從後頭繞過了站不穩的身軀後頭抵著，他們兩個蹣跚的挪到了房門口。

「康納...」  
漢克的頭髮蹭著他的臉頰，讓他覺得搔癢外也感到些許滿足，甚至有點想將他那過長的頭髮紮起，讓他可以好好看看他依舊帥氣的面龐，但他沒那麼做，他現在正被他的戀人那充滿酒氣的嘆息及呢喃弄的搔癢不已。

然後康納感覺本來好好掛在肩膀邊的手開始不規矩的隔著他的襯衫開始捏揉，那帶著槍繭的大手毫無障礙以及熟捻的摸到了青年敏感的乳尖處。

「漢克！」康納被撩的一個不穩，他們倆雙雙跌入柔軟的雙人床上，漢克幾乎是直接湊到了康納面前啜吻著那略帶冰涼的薄唇。

男人溼熱且充滿佔有意味的輕吮著他的唇，康納被熟悉的氣味包圍，他被吻的微微瞇起眼，甚至忘了要阻止他接下來想做的事情，下意識的將手勾到了他的頸上，他感覺自己被輕輕托著腰，那溫熱的大掌在他胸口徘徊刺激。

「恩...漢克...」他聲音有些含糊，帶著沈迷及些許沈醉的迷糊口音，然後他突然清醒。「等...等漢克，今天不行...恩....」

「什麼不行?」漢克從親吻間含糊的回應，康納的反抗對他來說不算什麼，甚至有些欲拒還迎的意味在，他的手輕捏著已經被刺激的腫脹的乳尖，在上頭輕輕輾壓拉扯，然後拉開了繫的整齊的領帶丟到一旁。

「嗯...漢克...等...」聽到康納幾乎無法控制的甜膩呻吟後他滿足的開始解開那包裹著年輕身體的襯衫，那感覺就像是在拆禮物一般。

酒精的氣味熱辣的從喉頭流下，甚至繚繞於鼻尖，康納用力眨了眨眼竟眨出幾滴淚水，親吻間伴出的水聲在靜謐的室內格外的明顯，他伸手推了推壓在他身上的高大男人，對方幾乎整個人罩在了他身上，並將他的衣服扣子解開脫去，康納根本無法阻止。

漢克呼出的氣體幾乎能夠讓人酒醉，他吻了吻康納帶著些許小痣的臉頰，然後親吻著微張著的唇角，充滿著愛憐及情慾。

「漢克，你喝醉了，柯爾等等就回來了，不行...恩。」  
「他回來就回來。」漢克撐起身子，先把他的戀人翻了個身，然後一把拉開了原本包著康納的襯衫，將那襯衫半脫於他的手臂上，用了點技巧將青年的雙手用著襯衫緊縛於他的背後。「你不想要嗎？」

「漢克...！」

漢克坐了起來靠在床頭，讓他的戀人背對靠著他，而雙手被縛的康納根本無法抵抗，他感覺漢克的炙熱抵在自己的腰後處，讓他有點不適的扭了扭身子，甚至聲音都顯得委屈不已。

「乖，康納。」漢克輕咬著康納頸後的小痣，然後伸手拿過了剛才被他隨意置放的領帶，將領帶綁上了康納的雙眼，確認綁緊後，他才沿著那單薄的胸脯往下滑，感受並讚嘆著那細緻滑嫩的肌膚，在他敏感的肚臍處打轉，手下的軀體微微顫抖，他勾起笑容且毫不留情的輕輕揉捏著已經將丹寧褲撐起的小帳篷。

「漢克...我...別這樣...。」

康納在看不到的情況下身體更加的敏感且無法抵抗，他的身子幾乎軟靠在後頭對他肆意妄為的男人身上，那些微的抗拒言語到嘴邊幾乎變為呻吟。

他感受著男人啃咬著他的頸脖，甚至咬的他生疼，那大掌擼動著與他相違背的性器，它巍巍矗立在男人的大掌中，毫不廉恥的在他的刺激下滲出透明的前液，看起來比它的主人還要喜歡漢克的觸摸。

他的大腿被另隻手拉開，並且被漢克用自己的大腿固定，他幾乎是坐在漢克的身上，大腿敞開，雙手被縛在身後，那種無力且羞恥的姿勢讓康納幾乎紅透了面頰。

「啊...，不...」

他所有的話語在出口後都成為了嬌膩的呻吟，那人熟悉的氣味在他鼻尖縈繞，身體自動就做出反應，那沒有做準備的穴口被冰涼的液體覆上，然後先是一個指節先淺淺的戳刺，在整根深入。

「哼嗯...」因為失去了對於視力的掌握，他的身體似乎因此提高了敏感度，那人的大掌在他身上的哪處游移，正在愛撫著哪裡，全部在他腦中放大了感受，他再也說不出拒絕的話語，口中溢出了甜膩的呻吟以及似乎開始享受的鼻音，他現在只能微彎著腰承受著男人的任意妄為。

「放鬆點康納，太緊了。」漢克安慰似的吻了吻他燒紅的耳畔，然後將第三指緩慢擠入已經開始柔軟的後穴中攪動並按壓著青年敏感而脆弱的位置，然後滿意的聽著康納小聲的哼哼氣音，像是再忍受又或者在享受。

漢克輕輕咬了咬在嘴邊的耳垂，然後往上舔弄著他為他而買的耳環，在康納幾乎放軟了身子靠在他身上時，他將手指抽出並換上了硬挺炙熱的陰莖深深埋入那已經準備好了的柔軟入口。

「哈啊！！」

康納根本無法控制自己的聲音，他仰起了頸脖，身體幾乎崩直，雙腿無力的在空中蹬了兩下被更加的拉開，但因為姿勢的關係他無法做太多的掙扎，而且也因為如此讓漢克的粗大直接整個沒入他被擴張好的柔軟後穴，將那折折紋路輾平，甚至有些發紅充血的撕裂美感。

 

柯爾進入房內時看到的就是這樣的光景。

那是從腳底竄上的一股熱潮，他覺得自己的大腦直接當機，甚至那股燥熱直接竄上了他的臉以及下半身，他無法控制自己的生理現象而有些踉蹌地靠到了牆上，但冰冷的牆面並沒有讓他冷靜些許。

對他來說，漢克與康納的關係一直都是個潘朵拉之盒，他沒敢去正視及觸碰，頂多只敢搖一搖盒子，然後偷偷聽取裡面傳出的聲響來想像裡面可能放置的東西。

但現在這層現實被突然被以這樣的方式打開，雖不是毫無預警，也算是他的刻意為之。

柯爾無法控制自己的腳步，走到了康納面前，他看到了漢克抬眼看了他，然後在垂下眼吻了吻康納的頸脖，下身的挺動沒有因為他的靠近而停止，那如同記憶裡的婉轉輕哼在他耳邊像是蜂蜜般黏膩甚至更加的放大，他沒有想過他那沙啞的聲音可以發出如此性感的呻吟。

對於漢克的無視讓柯爾更加的大膽起來。

手壓上床時因為他的重量而下沉了些許，那被矇住眼睛的青年沒有注意到，畢竟他現在那邊的承受著更大的刺激，他看到因為姿勢的關係，他幾乎將前胸往前挺著，那近粉色乳尖艷紅，白皙的膚色上染著他從沒想過的色澤，應該說，他看過很多次康納的裸體，但從沒想過他的皮膚能夠染上著樣艷麗的色澤。

「阿！...什麼？...漢克？」  
當他開始舔舐著那艷色的乳珠時，康納幾乎是炸毛般的開始掙扎，被漢克好好地抱在懷裡，柯爾看到康納被漢克拉的偏過頭仔細地親吻，他看到他們唇舌交纏，而在那之後康納就沒再說什麼，他也無法在說什麼，口中發出的只剩下呻吟及無意識的破碎言語。

他舔夠了那已經硬脹的乳頭，然後將一隻手伸入了漢克與康納中間，肆無忌憚的搓揉著康納那柔韌渾圓的雙丘，並協助著他們的抽動。  
「唔嗯...。」  
柯爾往下舔去，青年的身體本是微涼的，但現在觸及的溫度甚至比自己還要更高，他輕舔著那直直挺立且有著漂亮形狀的性器，那上頭滲出的液體像是淚水般可憐兮兮的，柯爾先是舔弄了幾下後並沒有直接含入，他沿著柱身往下含住了那顆脹的渾圓的軟袋。

康納發出了更加甜膩且有種小動物般地哭吟，這讓柯爾更加的興奮且無法停止，他往下舔去，在那已經紅透的會陰處用舌尖再那打轉，甚至將手指伸入了那似乎已經脹到極限的穴口中。

「不...不要...，會...不行...。」

康納似乎無法適應如此大的刺激，他仰起頸脖喊叫出聲，身體在兩個安德森的桎梏下無法掙脫而崩的死緊，甚至還將下頭柯爾的手指及漢克的陰莖絞咬住，柯爾感受到裏頭的熾熱柔軟甚至吸附著他的手指，他忍不住在裏頭順著漢克的律動而跟著一起按壓著那軟嫩出水的腸壁，然後才用舌頭舔弄著那發脹的龜頭，張嘴含住康納那幾乎快要噴發的性器。

因為漢克在頂弄康納的關係，讓柯爾對於幫康納口交有些難度，那就像是康納正在操幹他的嘴般的，他倒無所謂的直接將那東西整個深含到喉道中，並隨著他們的律動動作。

「咿－－－！」

在兩面夾攻之下，康納根本無法承受，他發出了像是瀕死般的喊叫，將自己灼熱的液體整個射入了柯爾嘴裡，幫他口的青年幾乎將整個東西都吞入了口中，他先忍受著強烈的不適感，然後感覺那炙熱的性器在口中疲軟才爬起身，伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴角的唾液。

眼前的康納幾乎從繃緊的姿勢直接癱軟在老警探身上，因被領帶綁著而看不到他的眼睛，這讓柯爾感到有些可惜，但那卻又有種隱密、做壞事般的快意。

那遮著眼的領帶下流著兩行淚水，嘴唇因為被他自己咬著而出了些血珠，甚至委屈巴巴的輕抿著。

漢克也在剛才康納的高潮中解放，他抽出了疲軟的陰莖，然後用大腿及手臂撐起康納的腰肢，讓他的身子變成只能用背部靠在老警探身上保持平衡的姿勢。

從柯爾這角度可以看到康納那還無法完全閉合的穴口中慢慢流出了白濁的液體，沿著股縫流到後頭，而那密穴像是呼吸般的一張一合，雙腳有些不適又有些緊張的微微挪動，但身體完全被侷限，所以根本沒有辦法掙扎。

這對他來說像是邀請，柯爾忍不住褪下了褲子，扶著那已經脹到不行的性器直接搗入那柔軟並且已經敞開的後穴中，他毫無阻礙，甚至肉壁直接將他絞住，剛才射入的白濁液體被他擠出，佈滿了康納與他的連結處，在這空間裡發出了過於淫糜的聲響，那畫面刺激的讓他更用力的直接全部插入，他聽到康納不知道是痛的還是爽的輕哼出聲。

「嗚嗯...漢...漢克..嗯...」

康納小小的扭動身體，看似有些不安地喊著他的戀人，而漢克在旁稍稍吻著他的耳畔，似乎還小聲地喚著康納的名字讓他安心，康納側過頭準確找到了那喊著他名字的唇然後輕啃，男人的舌頭舔去了他唇上的血珠。

柯爾無法停下自己的腰，他幾乎將整個性器頂入，然後抽出，他可以感覺到抽出時那些黏膩柔軟的壁肉絞著他，像是不捨他的離開，頂入時卻又緊的像是個處，伴著模糊的嬌喘低吟，他忍不住湊上前舔了舔康納的頸脖，甚至在已經有著漢克痕跡的上頭輕咬出了咬痕，他鼻尖充滿著康納乾淨的氣息，像是在也忍不住似的伸手扳過了被矇著眼的青年，叼住了著那薄軟的唇，然後侵入那有著黏膩呻吟的口中，在裡頭小心絞動著逃竄的舌尖。

「嗯....哼...。」

康納的手被漢克給解開，因為固定太久的姿勢而痠麻到沒有知覺，他有些無力的扶著柯爾的肩膀，在他的律動下發出嬌膩的低吟，被柯爾輕輕吞入口中，耳殼被另個溼熱的唇舌含住啃咬，失去視覺的康納覺得自己像是要被兩人給吞噬一般。

柯爾將他從漢克身上拉下來，並且轉動了他的身體，讓他面向老警探，呈現跪趴的姿勢。  
他的鼻尖幾乎抵在漢克再次有些充血的性器旁，康納幾乎已經像是本能般的輕舔了舔，然後乖順的含入了碩大的龜頭，用著痠麻的手固定著漸漸硬起的物件。

「嗯...康納，乖孩子。」

漢克像是讚許般的輕撫著康納的頭髮，他將那已經汗濕的棕髮撥到腦後，然後順著康納的臉頰往後勾了勾他的耳畔，在青年敏感的後頸處用手指挑逗著。

柯爾感覺康納後頭更加的用力絞緊，甚至因為刺激而挺起了腰，這讓他更加方便律動，他雙手扣著那形狀優美的腰肢，然後俯上身輕舔著有著漢克牙印的後頸，他聽到了含著漢克性器的嘴發出了含糊的呻吟。

在最後解放時，柯爾幾乎還沒有將腦袋轉過來，他完全不知道自己怎麼會衝動做出這樣的事情，而漢克怎麼會允許自己這麼做，但他媽的，誰管他呢。

 

\---

那天晚上他們一同享用了晚餐，安德森們很開心的點了好幾個披薩（康納已經沒有力氣準備晚餐了），以及那美味的蛋糕，康納在今天也留宿於安德森宅，三人默契的對於在房間發生事情隻字未提，就像是那漂亮的潘朵拉之盒再次掩蓋了起來。

他偶而會時不時想起那天發生的事情，甚至會拿它來當作安慰自己的小菜。

他們回到了最原先的狀態，他們是好友，而他們是戀人。

 

－－

「我回...來...」

柯爾的說出口的話語頓住，他看到康納被漢克壓倒在沙發上，身上僅穿著圍裙，雙手緊緊抓著原本應該至於沙發旁的抱枕，臉上還有著些許的紅暈，已經被吻的豔紅的唇微微張著，發出甜膩的呻吟。

他的雙眼被領帶給蒙著。

潘朵拉之盒再次被打開。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 每次寫完這個都有種精力被抽走的感覺呢(›´ω`‹ )


End file.
